


Wardrobe Crisis

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Kellin is going to meet punk!Vic's friends and bandmates for the first time and isn't really sure how to dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Crisis

“C'mon Kellin we need to get going! The guys are waiting!” Vic yelled from his sitting position on Kellin’s bed.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, take it easy,” Kellin said as he came back to his room from the bathroom where he had just taken a quick shower before they were heading to Vic’s where his bandmates would be hanging out tonight. This would be the first time Kellin would meet Vic’s friends and he wanted them to like him. He knew how much the band and his friends meant to Vic. 

“What are you wearing love?” Vic asked confusedly when he looked at Kellin standing in the doorway. 

“Is it not good? I thought the guys would like this, I mean, it’s pretty normal, right?” Kellin said looking at his outfit. He had found a pair of black skinny jeans and a band shirt that he was pretty sure really belonged to Vic. This outfit was pretty normal, right? Vic wore things like this all the time. Kellin stared at his feet, not daring to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“No but why aren’t you wearing your normal clothes?” Vic asked walking towards Kellin to stand in front of the uncomfortable looking boy.

“I…” Kellin hesitated, “I can change things up every once in a while too…?” He said quietly, although he made it sound like a question. He didn’t want to admit that he was scared of what Vic’s friends would say if he arrived wearing his usual clothes. He wanted to act like he didn’t care about other people’s opinions, he really wanted to _be_  like that, but is it really a surprise for him to be afraid of other people’s opinions after all the things he’s had to hear? He wasn’t that phased on what strangers thought of him, but these guys are Vic’s friends, Kellin wanted them to like him. 

“Kellin,” Vic said softly while lifting the other boy’s chin with his fingers so he could look him in those beautiful eyes. “Why are you really wearing those clothes? I’m not saying you look bad, oh god no, you look hot dressing like that. I’m just saying that these are very different to what you usually wear.”

“Promise me that you won’t laugh?” Kellin asked hesitantly. He let Vic hold his chin but avoided looking him in the eyes, focusing his gaze on other things around the room. Now that he had to say it aloud he felt even more stupid.

“I promise, of course. Now tell me what’s wrong,” Vic encouraged. 

"I’m scared,” Kellin admitted. 

"Scared of what? My friends?” Vic asked, trying to understand the situation.

“No, ” Kellin answered. “ Well yes. I’m afraid of what they’ll think of me if I turn up wearing what I usually wear. I don’t want them to think that I’m some weirdo and then telling you that you shouldn’t date me and you can do better.”

“That’s what’s bothering you?” Vic asked, smiling a little. 

“Well, yeah,” Kellin frowned. He couldn’t understand why Vic was smiling. He didn’t think that the situation was funny at all. 

“Oh baby you don’t need to worry about that! I know you haven’t actually met Tony and Jaime before but they already like you!” Vic explained happily. “I’ll regret admitting this but I’ve told the guys  _a lot_  about you. Trust me, they almost threw me out of our band practice the other day because I couldn’t shut up about you.” Vic was blushing now while he tried to make his boyfriend to see that his friends were nothing to be scared about. “They even know about your unique style, so you have nothing to worry.”

“They do?”  Kellin smiled at Vic’s words. It was reassuring to know that the guys wouldn’t tell Kellin that he was a freak when they saw him or they wouldn’t laugh at him, both of those being reactions he’d got from people before. 

“Yes! Now go change your clothes to something more Kellin-like!” Vic said turning to sit back on the bed. “If I can request you could wear that turquoise sweater, I like the way it brings out your eyes.”

Kellin smiled at Vic and turned to the wardrobe trying to find said sweater and jeans to match. He was happy to have someone like Vic in his life, someone who would accept him like he is and even encourage him to express himself the way he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so let me know if there is mistakes and I'll fix them! :)


End file.
